


Love and Death Go Hand in Hand

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Not!Fic about an AU I saw floating around tumblr where it was a Soulmate AU where the only person who could kill you was your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Death Go Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a Not!Fic, and then an anon asked me something that caused me to expand on the universe a little (that part is after the break).
> 
> For the Tumblr posts click [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93851191358/ok-but-like-am-i-the-only-one-that-saw-that-au) and [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/93877182103/so-you-know-that-au-where-only-your-soulmate-can-kill).
> 
> [Juily](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com) has written a fic based on my post, found [here](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/post/94227862260/its-a-numbers-game)

Ok, but like am I the only one that saw that “au where your soulmate is the only one that can kill you” prompt and thought something super angsty and depressing? I’ve seen a couple of uber cute fluffy prompts and like I love em, but I was thinking more…

Everyone walks around like they're fucking invincible, right because like it’s a one in a million chance you’d actually MEET your soulmate in your lifetime, and since they are the only one that can kill you, you have nothing to worry about. Well, this is at least widely accepted anyway.

Only that’s how you find your soulmate.

Like let’s take… oh I don’t know, Stiles and Derek (because why the fuck not). They’ve never met, they don’t know each other, and they both live their lives separate and unafraid of anything. Because the only person that could truly kill them is their soulmate, and it’s common knowledge you won’t find that person.

But then they meet. Of course they meet, but they meet because they get in a huge accident.

My initial thought was car accident, but I’d rather it be something else but my brain can’t think of something else (well I thought hitmen/assassins but that’s kind of an entirely different story). So…. let’s just go with car accident for now. Say Derek was running in the rain at night (b/c lbr that’s something Derek would do, don’t lie). And Stiles is driving his jeep (OBVS) on his way home from Scott’s or maybe because he’s restless and can’t sleep. And he’s tired and it’s dark and it’s raining, and all of the sudden he sees Derek in his headlights, but he can’t swerve fast enough.

And Stiles thinks, he’ll be okay though. It’s not like the dude can die. I mean, yeah pretty injured because hit by a car and all, but it’s not like Stiles could kill him. Right?

Except that Derek is in critical condition, and the doctor’s aren’t hopeful on his prognosis, and that it doesn’t look good, and that it’ll take a miracle for him to survive, for him to wake up, for him to come out of this and still be alive.

And that’s when it hits Stiles.

This man, Derek the doctor tells him, is his  _soulmate_.

That the reason he’s in critical condition and might not pull through is because he is meant to be with Stiles, because Stiles is the only one in the whole of the Earth that can kill him.

And he has.

Well almost. And Stiles can’t take it. He spends every waking moment by Derek’s bedside. And refuses to leave even when Scott and his dad and even Lydia beg him to come home and rest and shower and eat something other than hospital food.

But he  _can’t_. He  **can’t _._** He can’t leave his fucking soulmate to die. They haven’t even spoken to each other, they haven’t lived the wonderful fulfilling life they show in the movies because they way he found his soulmate is because he nearly killed him. And Derek can’t die. He can’t. He has to wake up so Stiles can tell him his name, so they can fucking introduce themselves because they haven’t even said one word to each other, and Stiles is already acting the part of the distraught lover.

And then after who knows how long, Derek’s vital signs and brain waves actually start to improve. The doctors and nurses all say it’s impossible, that it’s a miracle, and some that are sappy even say love conquers all, and frankly Stiles doesn’t give a fuck how it happened, he just cares that it is. That Derek is improving, and the day Derek opens his eyes, Stiles is there smiling back at him and wiping the hair from his forehead.

And it’s Stiles that’s there when they finally remove the tube in Derek’s throat and lungs, so he can finally speak. And they finally can introduce themselves:

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I’m Stiles."

"I’m Derek." And they both smile at each other, and Stiles rests his hand in Derek’s and Derek squeezes it and Stiles squeezes back.

"It’s nice to meet you, Derek."

* * *

 

Anon asked: "So you know that au where only your soulmate can kill you (I saw your post on that btw, it's awesome) could you imagine how crime would be different there. You'd have people randomly stabbing people and asking questions later, because it's not like you can kill them, right? Right? (Can you guess where I'm going with this?)"

I answered:

Oh man, anon, see you’re taking it to a much darker/dystopian place than I envisioned (you are sweet thank you btw). Cause see I saw your ask and thought, so it’s like some crime-spree filled place (like The Purge??) where people stay in doors because yeah you can’t kill them but dude you’d still bleed everywhere and feel pain. It’s not like you’re  _actually_ invincible.

Cause see what I was thinking was more like:

You  _can_  die. But it’s by other means, illness, old age, your own stupidity etc. Like if you fall off a cliff through no one’s fault but your own, sorry but you’re not going to make it. But it’s where if there’s another person involved, that’s when things get a bit tricky. Because you can definitely hurt and injure one another, sure, and maybe permanently scar or paralyze someone, but you can’t  _kill_  them.

I mean I’d like to think that the world in this AU is still good, that people are still law-abiding citizens (or else man would the Sheriff have a tough job… actually… it’d kind of be the same as Beacon Hills wouldn’t it). That the random stabbings and crimes happen in the big city, but not in their relatively small and quiet suburb.

But obviously the teenagers get a little restless and crazy and they could find their soulmate if they tried hard enough. So some of them venture out to the city, or maybe they have these shady hush hush parties where it’s like spin the bottle except obviously much darker and bloody. And maybe you have a couple that think they are soulmates and pull a weird Romeo and Juliet (where they kill each other instead of themselves) just to make sure and what if they survive (of course what if it truly ends like Romeo and Juliet and they don’t?).

And maybe there’s seedy clubs you can go to because maybe there’s people so desperate to find their soulmate they  _let_  people do things to them that brings them to the brink and maybe they get off on it. Maybe they keep doing it until one day they don’t wake up and stop breathing. Because it just so happens that the one person who took their turn with the knife was that person’s soulmate. And then that person has to live with that.

BUT obviously, our little Stiles is too smart to do something stupid like that. He might want to find his soulmate, but he’s not going to get himself killed trying. And yeah he knows Lydia’s not it, and he knows Malia’s not it, but doesn’t mean he can’t be happy with them. Plenty of people are happy with each other and they aren’t soulmates. Maybe he’s seen it happen.

Because let’s say in this world, Claudia and Sheriff were soulmates. We know what happens to Claudia, and it wasn’t the Sheriff that did it, but he’s still getting by, maybe getting closer to Melissa McCall gathering up the courage to ask her out on a date. And yeah it’s not totally bliss, but he’s happy, he’s content.

Let’s say Scott and Allison were soulmates. If this world doesn’t have supernatural/werewolves in existence (in my head when I wrote it, it didn’t) how did Allison die? Maybe it was an accident too. Maybe that’s how Scott realized they were soulmates, but it was too late. Because Allison is bleeding in his arms and he can’t do anything. But that was awhile, and it took time, but he’s met Kira, and yeah they aren’t soulmates but he’s doing better, he’s happy.

But then of course where does that leave Derek?

If we keep Paige in his backstory, perhaps Derek thinks he’s already met and killed his soulmate, so he lives his life with nothing too lose. Which is why he falls for Kate, who is one of those desperate must find her soulmate people and tortures Derek, who goes with it because he knows she can’t kill him because there’s no way he can be his soulmate. And maybe she gets pissed and burns his house down with his family inside and maybe it’s okay and most of them survive, or maybe because it’s a fire and not Kate directly it doesn’t matter and they die anyway (and wouldn’t it be fitting that Kate does that and maybe the family survives all except Peter because as it turns out Peter was Kate’s soulmate? But I digress.).

But then how does that explain Paige actually dying. Again, no werewolfiness, maybe it was an accident too. Maybe they were testing to see if they were soulmates and it went awry. Maybe Paige had some incurable disease that she never told anyone, not even Derek, about and she was dying anyway, or whatever they did just sped up the process. But somehow Paige dies, and it’s  _not_  Derek’s fault, because they aren’t soulmates and he can’t kill her, but he doesn’t know that. And Paige’s parents are too upset to tell Derek the truth, or maybe he can’t bring himself to go to her funeral because he doesn’t want to look her parents in the eye, and so they never get to tell him.

And maybe that’s why Derek’s so reckless, why he falls for Kate, why he goes for Jennifer, and falls into the crowd that goes to those seedy clubs. Because he doesn’t care anymore, no one can hurt him.

Until Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
